


All you and I have (makes me free)

by lourrysupremacy28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, F/F, Juguetes sexuales, Lactation Kink, Larry Femenino, Lesbian Sex, Pregnancy Kink
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourrysupremacy28/pseuds/lourrysupremacy28
Summary: Louise está embarazada. Harriet solo quiere que su chica se sienta mejor.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 9





	All you and I have (makes me free)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hilourry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilourry/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [hilourry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilourry/pseuds/hilourry). Log in to view. 



> Esto es una traducción, todos los créditos van para @Hilourry  
> THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR ALLOWING ME TO TRANSLATE YOUR FIC

"Pesan mucho y duelen mucho," se lamenta Louise, acostada en la cama junto a Harriet. "Siento que, algún día van a terminar explotando."

"Probablemente están demasiado llenos, nena," dice Harriet. "Se han hecho mucho más grandes desde que quedaste embarazada. Probablemente estás produciendo leche demasiado rápido."

"Bueno, no tengo ningún bebé para alimentar durante otros tres meses," Louise hace un puchero, y sujeta sus grandes pechos en sus manos. Ella siempre las ha tenido grandes, pero ahora eran enormes. El resto de ella era tan pequeño y delgado, y luego estaban estas cosas que probablemente pesaban más que el resto de su cuerpo.

"Hay maneras de evitar eso," dice Harriet suavemente. "Ven aquí. Esto ayudará un poco." Harriet sostiene sus pechos, sintiendo el peso de ellos en sus manos. "Debe ser difícil de llevar, además del bebé."

"No tienes idea," Louise suspira. Harriet los masajea suavemente, haciendo que la leche fluya. "Haces un gran trabajo, sin embargo," dice Harriet suavemente, besando entre sus tetas.

"Sólo para ti, nena," le sonríe Louise, mirando por encima de los montículos de su pecho.

Harriet chupa uno de sus pezones con la boca, moviendo la lengua contra ella. Louise suspira feliz, y puede sentir que la leche gotea con facilidad. Es un alivio instantáneo. Harriet lo chupa con avidez, tragándose cada gota. No los hará más pequeños, pero al menos algo está saliendo ahora. Algo así como un globo sobre-lleno listo para estallar a menos que salga aire.

"Mierda," Louise respira. "El otro, el otro, por favor."

Harriet sonríe, chupando el otro con impaciencia, haciendo a Louise suspirar aliviada. Ahora es mucho mejor. Harriet chupa y chupa, ordeñando al otro con la mano, dejándolos fluir. Louise está tan húmeda de ver como le alivian su dolor y lo demuestra pasando sus dedos a través del cabello de Harriet.

"¿Quieres que te joda?" Harriet pregunta, lamiendo la leche de sus labios.

"Por favor" Louise asiente con la cabeza.

Harriet se sienta de rodillas, tomando una de las correas más grandes de su cajón. Louise la observa, ordeñando sus propios senos, dejando que su leche gotee sobre su creciente vientre. Harriet se desliza en la correa y la sujeta alrededor de su cintura delgada, bombeando lubricante sobre el caucho azul. Harriet extiende sus piernas y presiona dos dedos en el coño mojado de Louise, sonriendo.

"Mmm, tan mojada para mí. ¿Quieres mi polla dentro de ti, mm? ¿Quieres montar mi polla?" Harriet pregunta, frotando el clítoris con el pulgar.

"Sí, sí, sí," Louise asiente con la cabeza. "Déjame montarte."

"Quiero darte un buen orgasmo," murmura Harriet, besando su barriga y ejerciendo más presión sobre su clítoris. "Te voy a hacer venir tan bien." Ella lame la leche derramada en el vientre de Louise, dándole a su pezón izquierdo un pequeño bocado. Ella se pone sobre su espalda y ayuda a Louise a ponerse sobre ella. El vientre de Louise está creciendo, pero todavía es flexible y su vientre luce tan bien. "En realidad" dice Harriet suavemente, lamiéndole los labios. "Tengo un pequeño regalo para ti."

"¿Mmm? "Louise pregunta, ya pareciendo aturdida.

Harriet se inclina hacia atrás hacia el cajón, sacando una cadena de cuentas anales rosadas, frotándolas contra la barriga de Louise. "¿Los quieres?"

"Esos son nuevos", dice Louise en voz baja. "Me gustan".

"Pensé que lo harías", Harriet sonríe. "¿Vas a estar tan llena con nuestro bebé y mi polla y estas cuentas, hmm?"

"Tan llena," Louise está de acuerdo. Harriet la tira hacia abajo dándole un beso, lamiéndole suavemente la boca.

"Y no te preocupes, todavía me ocuparé de esto," Harriet susurra, acariciando uno de los pezones de Louise. Louise encaja su vientre contra el estómago de Harriet, escondiendo su cara en su cuello. Harriet agarra el lubricante y lo unta en sus dedos, preparando el agujero de Louise. Ella desliza su dedo medio hacia adentro, haciendo que Louise arque su espalda un poco, y su vientre presionando a Harriet firmemente a la cama. "Te encantarán," murmura Harriet, frotando las perlas en su columna vertebral con su mano libre. Ella encorva un segundo dedo, intentando abrirla sólo lo suficiente como para deslizarse en las bellas cuentas. La respiración de Louise coloca su nariz contra las clavículas de Harriet, sus pezones todavía están goteando lastimosamente sin ninguna estimulación. Una vez que su agujero está agradable y liso, forrado con lubricante, Harriet toma las cuentas y presiona una, deseando que ella pueda ver la forma en que el agujero de Louise lo traga. No son demasiado grandes, pero son del tamaño perfecto para complacer a Louise. Ella nunca ha sido tan fácil para alcanzar sus orgasmos, pero Harriet ha encontrado pequeños trucos. Muchas veces, ella consigue que Louise consiga un buen squirt.

"Mmm," dice en voz baja. "Eso se siente bien."

"Bien," murmura Harriet. "Meteré a estas bolas primero, luego meteré mi polla en ti. Te sentirás tan llena. Entonces después de eso quiero que te montes en mi cara, mmm ¿ok? Voy a comer tu coño, te voy a hacer que tengas un squirt en mi boca. No te vendrás hasta entonces, ¿Sí? ¿Puedes ser buena para mí?"

"Sí", Louise promete. "Seré tan buena."

"Siempre serás una buena chica para mí," Harriet besa bajo su mandíbula. Ella empuja otra cuenta sin previo aviso, haciendo que Louise se mueva ligeramente.

"Oh."

No han hecho mucho sexo anal, pero cuando lo hacen, Louise es muy sensible a ello. Harriet piensa que deberían hacerlo más a menudo. "¿Todo bien?"

"Muy bien," Louise promete. "Mmm estoy tan... estoy tan mojada."

"Sí, lo sé, nena. Apuesto a que sí." Ella empuja otra cuenta, luego otra de inmediato, atrapando a Louise con la guardia baja y haciéndola chillar. Harriet puede sentir al bebé pateando suavemente contra su propio estómago, siempre tan activo. "Está muy lejos", Harriet se ríe acariciando el costado de su barriga. "Puedo sentirlo."

"Mmm," Louise tararea. "Lo juro que nunca duerme."

Harriet presiona la última cuenta y Louise tiembla, apretándolas y asegurándolas dentro de ella. "Cabe como un guante", murmura. Harriet sonríe, dando a la cuerda un tirón de seguridad para asegurarse de que están a salvo en el interior.

"Sí, pienso eso", dijo Harriet besándola. "¿Crees que puedes manejar mi polla ahora? ¿Te hará sentir tan llena? ¿Llenare los dos agujeros?

"Sí," Louise lloriquea. "Necesito, mierda, necesito mi... mierda, leche."

"No lo olvidé, nena", Harriet la calma con una mano por su espina dorsal. "Voy a cuidarte. Ponte de rodillas nena, aquí viene el más grande."

Tienen una gama de diferentes tamaños de correa, y últimamente, Louise ha querido los más grandes. No es el más grande, porque son enormes, pero sigue siendo casi un monstruo. A Louise le encanta. Es tan grueso y decentemente largo, y está garantizado para hacer que Louise tenga un squirt después. Louise se sienta más, acunando su vientre en sus manos y Harriet le sostiene la polla falsa, asegurándola en su lugar. Louise se hunde lentamente, sus labios vaginales se extienden y dan paso al consolador. Louise se muerde el labio y cierra los ojos, mece suavemente las caderas y se acostumbra a la sensación antes de hundirse un poco más. Harriet toma ventaja agarrando sus pechos de nuevo, masajeándolos. Louise gime agradecida, la leche gotea al instante. Ella está produciendo tanto tan rápidamente y la está haciendo tan llena. "Mierda," dice suavemente, llevando el consolador más adentro de ella.

"Tu coño debe de estar tan apretado alrededor de mi polla, ¿No? ¿Tu coño mojado sólo pidiendo ser follado?" Harriet pregunta, moviendo la lengua contra su pezón que gotea.

"Sí," Louise asiente con la cabeza, su voz suave y vacilante. Una de sus manos se desliza por la extensión de su vientre, encontrando su coño y frotándose el clítoris. "Oh, mierda."

"¿Puedes llevarme la polla más profundo" Harriet pregunta, dando vueltas a sus caderas y haciendo que Louise tiemble.

"Sí," tartamudea. "Sólo... que está muy apretado."

"Mhm" dice Harriet, metiéndose un pezón en la boca y chupando suavemente. Louise se sienta más abajo, empujando el juguete más profundo dentro de ella. Ella tiene que dejar de tocarse el clítoris porque sabe que su orgasmo se está construyendo con toda la estimulación, y quiere ser buena para Harriet. En su lugar, sus manos van al cabello de Harriet, sosteniéndola cerca y mordiéndose el labio. Ella se menea, se acomoda completamente en el juguete, sintiendo su coño goteando. Desde que quedó embarazada, ha estado tan caliente y húmeda constantemente. Sus muslos han estado tan buenos y poderosos, dándole una fuerza para hacer que pueda temblar y gritar del placer. Harriet da a Louise la fricción que necesita. Ella gime, tirando de su pelo suavemente. Harriet se quita el pezón de la boca lentamente, dándole un tirón. Ella sonríe a Louise y la jala para darle un beso, permitiéndole probar la leche en su lengua. Louise tararea, sus caderas todavía se mueven suavemente, besándose ferozmente. "Sabe tan bien," dice Harriet. "Tan dulce."

"Mmm," Louise está de acuerdo, asintiendo. "Hazz."

"¿Estás cerca?" Ella pregunta suavemente, trayendo su mano hacia abajo y dando vueltas alrededor de su clítoris.

Louise aprieta la mandíbula y asiente con la cabeza rápidamente. "Tan cerca. Voy... voy a venirme, mierda. Es, es ahí, Harriet" advierte Louise.

"Está bien," dice, dejando su clítoris en paz. Ella le da a su culo una buena nalgada haciéndole saber para que pueda bajar. Ella la ayuda a sentarse, lloriqueando cuando está vacía. "Vamos, quiero comerme ese coño. Quiero que te vengas en mi boca."

"Oh, dios," Louise asiente con la cabeza. Se arrastra por la cama y se agacha a la cara de Harriet, sosteniéndose de la cabecera delante de ella. Harriet sostiene sus caderas y sumerge su lengua dentro, girándola alrededor y chupándola, llevando su clítoris a su boca. "Ah, Ah, Harriet, nena."

"Lo sé", dice Harriet, cavando hacia adentro. Louise pone una mano sobre su barriga, sintiendo a su hijo jugando a patear. Louise está tan cerca, sólo necesita el empujón extra. Cuando Harriet le frota el clítoris con el pulgar, eso es todo lo que necesita. Ella grita en voz alta, sintiendo como su squirt cae en olas. Harriet sostiene sus caderas hacia abajo, su boca se adhirió a su coño, lamiendo todo lo que tiene para ofrecer. Louise recuerda la primera vez que ella tuvo su primer squirt lo intenso que fue, cómo se desbordó de ella y la hizo gritar. Esto podría ser incluso mejor que eso. "Bonito y limpio, ahora", Harriet murmura mientras le lame el coño dándole lamidas como un gatito antes de moverse hacia arriba y besar su vientre. Louise se baja de ella y se acuesta boca arriba, con el pecho agitado.

"Mierda" dice suavemente. "Oh, mierda, eso fue tan bueno."

"Fuiste tan buena para mí, nena", dice Harriet besándola profundamente. "¿Crees que puedes sacar esas cuentas para mí?"

Louis asiente con la cabeza, extendiendo las piernas de nuevo. Ella está tan felizmente saciada, que casi no quiere hacerlo otra vez. Una siesta suena mejor. Harriet tira de la cuerda, dándole a Louise su señal para empujar. Ella hace un pequeño ruido con la boca, sintiendo que la cuenta sale. Lo vuelve a hacer cuatro veces más, dejando salir un poco de gas con cada una. Sus mejillas ruborizadas, pero Harriet la besa.

"Todo mejor" canta Harriet, y se pone a meter cada una de las cuentas a la boca, succionándolas mientras Louise lloriquea.

"Mierda."

Harriet sonríe y las pone en su cubo de lavado: donde todos sus juguetes usados van a ser limpiados correctamente. Una mano se acerca al estómago de Louise, acariciando con suaves dedos y ella la besa. Besar a Louise es como volar.

"Gracias" murmuró Louise en voz baja. "Lo necesitaba tanto."

"Sí, lo sé, nena", dice Harriet, sacándose un poco de cabello de los ojos. "Haces un trabajo tan asombroso."

"¿Quieres que te libere?"

"No, nena, no te preocupes por eso. Tu eres más importante. Te ves bien arruinada, de todos modos."

"Bueno," Louise sonríe. "Lo estoy."

"Toma una siesta, ¿De acuerdo? Después de eso, tomaremos un baño."

"Te amo", sonríe Louise. "Tu me cuidas tan bien."

"Sí, siempre. Tú eres mi todo."

Fin.


End file.
